


Stuck in denial

by jinyien



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, but they're also exes, jinyoung is a dick in this, markjin are rivals of sorts, they both have super powers but only mark's is mentioned in this, this is an exert from another story i'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyien/pseuds/jinyien
Summary: Jinyoung is stuck in a lecture hall with the one person he despises the most (or so that's what he tells himself), and things escalate quickly and take a turn for the extreme and somehow Jinyoung ends up cheating on his boyfriend with his nemesis.This is an exert from one of the stories I'm working on, so one or two things might be confusing. Basically Markjin live in an universe where they have powers, and Mark has the power to control all the elements, but it is very rare, his powers. Often people higher up in the society (Jinyoung is from a new rich family) despise them because its unknown where people with elemental powers came from. They're also exes. I'm not sure WHEN I'll post the story, but let me know if you want it. So that's why it ends abruptly.





	Stuck in denial

**Author's Note:**

> I still have to edit this so sorry if I have typos!

The entirety of the universe had to be against him, nothing else could have been the reason. Otherwise he would not be locked in with the one person he despised the most in the whole world inside of a damn lecture hall. He scowled and looked around the room for an escape route, but alas he could not spot even a single one. None of the elegant sloping copper walls that adorned the hall had a door on windows on them. The only light source was the glass ceiling that arched high above them; from which the star littered sky let starlight trickle in. Their single escape route, the main door, remained shut, refusing to budge. 

Jinyoung felt like flinging his textbooks at Mark, who looked a bit too relaxed given the dire situation they were in. The subject of Jinyoung’s countless looks of loathing stood leaning against the professor’s desk, playing some holographic game or other. He watched as his arch nemesis (yes, Jinyoung calls him that no matter how immature Wonpil tells him he is) ran his hands through his infuriatingly red hair as he bit his bottom lip in concentration. Jinyoung cleared his throat to catch the asshole’s attention, which the other, purposefully ignored. 

Jinyoung’s eyes twitched in irritation, his breathing becoming heavy as he willed himself not to fling the other down the hallway. He got up from the step and trudged his way down towards the redhead with determined purpose. 

“Hey, you dick, we’re going to be stuck here all night if you don’t help me to figure out how to get the fuck out of this room. I don’t find the idea of being with you all night very pleasant,” he said, gratingly poking the other’s head. 

Mark flinched clicking his tongue. He shut off his phone and turned to look at Jinyoung who stood in front of him with his arms crossed and a look of utmost discontentment adorning his face. He rolled his eyes sighing at the other’s obstinacy. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Jinyoung, how many times do I have to tell you that there’s no way to open that door? It’s locked with a damn sealing spell you dumbass. You know very well that the only way the seal can be opened is when the spell caster touches it,” Mark groaned pinching his forehead. 

“Oh my god I know that Marker, shut the fuck up, but there HAS to be some other way, I don’t know, can’t we just break the glass ceiling or something? Just conjure up a tornado or throw boulders at it or something. I will NOT stay here with likes of you, your kind are all freaks,” Jinyoung said through gritted teeth, glaring at his ex boyfriend. 

“You really are a piece aren’t you? My god you’re full of so much hate and are blinded it. Could you not be a shitty person for just one minute? First you ask me to use my powers and help you and then you switch to insulting me for having said powers,” Mark said, a bout of humourless laughter coming out of him.

Jinyoung opened his mouth to snap back at the redhead, but Mark put his a hand up to stop him. 

“Don’t. You. Dare. Don’t try to stop me from talking, I do what I want Tuan,” Jinyoung grit out, grabbing the glowering Mark by his collar. 

Immediately Mark’s hand shoots out, gripping Jinyoung’s harshly and pulling it away from him with such force that the dark haired boy stumbles back falling onto the chair by the desk. Before he could get up, Mark flicked his hand up and a slab of rock rose up from the ground, enveloping his legs. Jinyoung growled thrashing around, trying to break himself free. 

“Let me go Tuan, unless you want me to give you a lifetime of pain,” he hissed at Mark, who now strode towards him with purpose. 

Once Mark reached him, he put his hands on either side of him, effectively locking him in place even more. He bent his head down to Jinyoung’s level. Jinyoung looked up at him grimacing, opening his mouth, but once his eyes reached Mark’s, all words died in mouth. 

Mark’s eyes were dark, the usual bright brown now pitch black. They swam with rage, disgust, and a flicker of something else that Jinyoung could not decipher. The sheer intensity of his gaze rendered the dark haired man speechless. He gulped, something beginning stir deep inside him. 

Mark smiled, but not out of pleasantness, it unsettled him, making him squirm. He continued to stare at Jinyoung, his piercing gaze flicking around the other’s face. Shivers ran through Jinyoung’s body from the sheer intensity of Mark’s gaze. He gulped and turned his eyes to the right, away from the redhead. He flinched when he felt a hand grab his chin, forcing his head back towards Mark. 

Jinyoung sucked in a breath when his eyes met Mark’s again. His stormy eyes now glowed with speckles of red, like little pieces of burning ember. Small flames danced around his eyelashes and licks of rosy flames adorned his hair. He recoiled away from, away from those haunting flames. He shook with dread. He despised elementals; they were not natural. They should not have existed. No one knew how they came into being. He wanted them gone, he- 

His daze broke when he felt the chair being pushed backwards against the desk. Mark squatted down, level with Jinyoung. His gaze unwavering. Jinyoung opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He shut his mouth, clearing throat. Mark cocked his head to the side, looking mildly amused. Jinyoung glared at him, sneering. The other just snickered. 

“Wow for once your mouth is shut, I’m surprised, but good for me I guess. Now, where should we start? Oh, right, see, you seem to have created this idea in that little head of yours that I don’t affect you at all. You might have also convinced yourself that when we ‘dated’ in high school, you felt nothing, but I know better Park Jinyoung. And even now, I know that you want me. But you know what? I won’t fuck you, not until you BEG me to. I’m going to have so much fun seeing you squirm. So shall we test it?” Mark asked.

“Fuck you,” spit out Jinyoung. 

Mark snorted. He flicked his hand and the enclosing of rocks sunk back into the ground. Before he could even stand up, the redhead picked him and roughly set him onto the table; arms on the desk and on either side of him, blocking him off once more. Jinyoung’s gaze annoyingly flicked towards Mark’s lips, which rested only a breath away from him. His breathing slowly got heavier.

Mark smirked; tongue flicking out of his mouth, the tip engulfed in flames as he slowly licked his lips. Jinyoung’s eyes squared in on it, his pants tightening He sucked in a stuttering breath, and turned to look away from the sight. A long finger brushed against his chin and tipped his head back towards the man in front. A dangerous grin stretched across the Mark’s face as he leaned in closer to Jinyoung, so close that he could feel the other’s breath fanning across his lips and face. The feeling sends spikes of pleasure coursing through his body. He could feel fire like heat rushing through his veins, igniting every nerve ending of his with shocks of sheer unadulterated desire. An involuntarily a gasp escaped him as hips jerked up. 

Immediately he felt blood rushing up to his face as it heated up, making him scowl as his body betrayed him. He clicked his tongue and looked up at Mark glowering. The redhead eyed him with an unreadable expression on his face. Mark slowly chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair again. Jinyoung’s eyes followed the movement. Something stirring deep inside him as a multitude of sparks scattered out from the disturbed flames on Mark’s hair. He once again felt heat pool below his stomach and he gulped again, stirring uncomfortably on the hard surface. Biting his lips he sat up straight, deciding that he would not give the other the satisfaction of getting any more responses from him. He valued his pride too much for that.

Mark tilted his head, an amused scoff leaving him. He then slowly stood up, his hands just barely brushing his thighs. Jinyoung’s hands fisted as he tried to ignore the tingles running across his skin. His eyes followed Mark as the other took his jacket off leisurely, the material slowly falling off his shoulders, exposing the smooth skin there. He then tossed the material on the floor beside him as a lazy smile spread across his face. Jinyoung kept his gaze firmly locked onto the blackboard behind, refusing to look at Mark’s exposed collarbones and the muscles flexing in his arms as he stretched them. Mark then leaned back against the backboard, crossing his arms across his chest and one foot on the wall. One of the straps of his tank top fell off his shoulder, almost exposing his entire chest; but he made no effort to put it back up. Jinyoung swore under his breath as his eyes locked onto the perfectly sculpted panes of Mark’s chest. He felt want spike through him, and bit lips to stop a humiliating whimper from escaping. 

“Damn, it’s a bit hot in here don’t you think?” Mark suddenly said sighing dramatically. 

“What-“

Jinyoung had barely any time to get his words out as the other suddenly took off his tank top in one swift motion and threw it to the side. Jinyoung’s gasped and his mouth fell open as he eyed the beads of sweat slowly running down Mark’s chest and down his abs.

“God, that’s so much better, no but wait- my pants feel a little tight too,” said Mark grinning darkly. 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened as Mark unbuttoned his jeans, dragging them a bit lower so that just the top of his underwear peeked out. Jinyoung swore as he trailed his eyes across Mark’s v-line. 

“Is something the matter pretty boy? Does my shirtlessness bother you?” Mark asked, a fake pout on his face. 

“N-no,” Jinyoung stuttered. 

Mark hummed, smirking as he licked his lips slowly and stepped closer to him. He walked over and placed himself right in front of Jinyoung. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity. His fingers started to tap on the tabletop in apprehension. Then, he felt Mark dip his head to level it with his own. Jinyoung could feel the heat rolling off the other’s body, warming him up even more. 

He was too lost in the feeling of the warmth when felt a finger trail across his jaw. It caused him to flinch, his eyes landing on the man in front of him. Mark then leaned across, lips by his ears. 

“What’s the matter baby, you seem to be a shivering a little. Do you want me to touch you and make you feel hotter? What do you think Jinyoung? Don’t you think me touching you in all the right places would make you feel warmer?” asked Mark, voice deep, his fingers trailing across the hem of Jinyoung’s shirt as his hot breath fanned across his neck. Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip hard to stop the whines from escaping. 

“Or would you like it if I used my mouth instead? Do you want that? Me, kissing and licking you all over?” Mark said, his voice now coming out as a growl and Jinyoung felt him run his tongue across the shell of his ear. 

Jinyoung, not being to control himself anymore whined loudly. He cursed as he felt Mark suck his ear lobe into his mouth as white-hot heat surged through him. Mark then dipped his head lower and nipped the skin right below his earlobe, licking and sucking on it slowly. 

“Shit!” Jinyoung panted, a loud moan ripping through his throat. 

He squirmed on the table top as Mark leaned back once more, his head right in front of Jinyoung’s again. 

“Is something the matter babe?” drawled Mark as he eyed the harshly breathing Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung grit his teeth and raised a hand to push him off, but Mark caught it, and twisted it lightly behind his back. Jinyoung yelped in shock as he got pushed further onto the table, his back hitting it. Mark towered above, leaning across him, face a hair’s breadth away. 

“That’s against the rules Jinyoung, no violence. Unless you want that, do you like it rough baby boy? Would you want me to fuck you up hard on his table, or against the wall so I go deeper into you? Do you want me to have you having you screaming and coming more than once as I fuck you hard? You like it rough like that, don’t you babe,” asked Mark, voice low and thick with desire. 

The words sent a course of pleasure through Jinyoung, his hips jerked up as a mewl broke away from his lips. Against his will, one of his hands come up and grabbed onto Mark’s arm. 

“You’re an ass,” Jinyoung whined, his chest rising and falling from his harsh breaths. 

Mark quirked an eyebrow up, a devilish smile spreading across his face. He brought a finger up, and trailed it across Jinyoung’s collarbones and then under his shirt, and brushed his nipples lightly. He removed his hand, watching as Jinyoung’s back arched off the table as he moaned. Mark bent down to lift his shirt up, and Jinyoung bit his lips, eyes on Mark’s lips. The elder stood still then, looking at Jinyoung, eyes glinting with mirth. 

Jinyoung gulped, looking up at Mark. His hair glowed with hues of copper and red from the starlight, eyes blown up and shining with specks of ember and his full lips stretched into a smile. Jinyoung squirmed as Mark rested a hand on his neck. 

“What’re you thinking about pretty boy?” Mark crooned. 

“Of you leaving me alone and getting off me,” he grit out. 

“Oh really? Is that what you really want?” Mark asked chuckling. 

Jinyoung pursed his lips and nodded. Mark put his lips to the younger’s ears again. 

“Are you quite sure about that babe?” he asked, his breath fanning out over Jinyoung’s neck. 

“I- no,” Jinyoung gulped.

Mark smirked as he leaned in and enclosed his mouth around one of Jinyoung’s nipples. Crying out, Jinyoung arched his back up and his hand fisted on Mark’s hair. Torrents of want flowed through him as Mark’s sucked on his nipple, rolling it around between his lips. Jinyoung whined as desire rushed through his veins. He wanted more. He wanted, no, he NEEDED everything Mark had to offer. He swore as Mark sucked harder, lightly nipping on the nub, and then all coherent thoughts left him, as pleasure raked through him. 

“Mark, please-ahh!” he cried out as Mark nipped on the hardened nubs once more. 

“What was that babe? You want me to stop? Ok then,” Mark grinned, breathing heavily as he suddenly stood up straight, mouth and hands leaving the younger. 

Jinyoung moaned at the loss, suddenly feeling empty and cold. He swallowed hard, looking at the other’s wet lips and the sweat rolling down his defined chest. Mark then looked down at his pants that stretched tightly over his erection. Jinyoung’s eyes widened at the sight and he whined loudly. He bit his lips as his hips jerked off the table as if thrusting into something. He groaned as it made the fabric of his underwear brush against his dick. 

His eyes then met Mark’s, which now looked even darker. Getting harder, he groaned, the lust rushed through his system in waves of white-hot heat. His breathing getting shallower by the minute. His hips jerked up once more as he watched Mark grab onto his own length and tug on it, teeth gripping his bottom lip. He then looked up at Jinyoung, staring right into his eyes as he pushed his jeans lower, his hard on poking through the top his pants. He then grabbed onto his cock and pumped it as a low moan escaped him. Jinyoung’s dick twitched hard at the sight and he felt his hips spasm violently as he whimpered. Mark’s grin turned deadly as he let go of his shaft and hovered over Jinyoung once more. He bent down, his face dangerously close to Jinyoung as he lightly brushed his fingers across the younger’s length over his jeans. Jinyoung let out a dredged moan and pushed his hips up into Mark’s hand. The elder quickly moved his hands away, leaning in and his lips ghost over Jinyoung’s neck. 

“I thought you didn’t want me to touch you babe?” Mark said, voice deep and mocking. 

Jinyoung’s tugged up into a sitting position, so close to Mark that their chests touch. He then felt Mark grab onto his waist and pull it closer to his so that he could grind their crotches together, the redhead’s hips bucking onto his. Jinyoung’s mind reeled; a loud cry of pleasure ripping through his throat. He began to shake and his hands ached to pull Mark in and smash their lips together. But he could not, his pride too high to admit defeat. Mark left open-mouthed kisses from his jaw down to his chest. Jinyoung mewled quietly as he reveled in the feeling of Mark’s hot and wet lips against his skin, sending jolts of electricity down to his toes. 

“Jinyoung, are you sure you don’t want me, because your pretty cock is so hard right now. I could make you feel so good babe, I would fuck you so good. Just imagine me deep inside of you pretty boy,” Mark said, eyes a little delirious as he rocked up against Jinyoung again. 

The feeling of Mark’s length rubbing against his, and the words leaving his mouth made every bit of coherent thought leave his mind. 

“Aah- nngh Mark,” he cried out, body practically shuddering under the redhead. 

“Just imagine Jinyoungie, imagine all the different surfaces I could fuck you on. On just this table alone I could fuck you in so many different positions. Then I could fuck you hard against the wall, on the chairs, with you on top of me, and me fucking deep into you from under, against the door, on the shelves, so many different options baby. I would fuck you so deep and so good baby boy,” Mark breathed, his voice a moan, as he rut up against the younger once more, sucking his on nipples again. 

By now, Jinyoung had lost all his sense of pride. He sobbed as he clung onto Mark, his hands fisting in the elder boy’s hair and hips rutting into his. 

“Mark- nngh please, I-I,” he whined, unable to form even a single sentence. 

Mark lifted his head up, mouth leaving his nipples with a pop, Jinyoung moaned at the loss. But then Mark’s hands gripped onto his length slowly, and soon he got lost in another world of pleasure. 

“What is it baby? Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me inside of you? Fucking you good? Do you want me to make you come again and again?” Mark breathed, his hand dipping inside Jinyoung’s jeans and stroking his length slowly. 

Jinyoung mewled loudly, grinding his hips against the elder’s hand. He started to tremble hard, body thrumming with desire he had never felt before. Mark’s hand sped up a little, and Jinyoung’s mind blanked. 

“Aaaahh shit, Mark,” he cried out, thrusting messily into Mark’s hand. 

“Do you want me then baby? You seem so needy, has no one ever fucked you this good? Not even your bitch of a boyfriend?” Mark asked, voice dark and rough as he bent his head down to lick a stripe across Jinyoung’s neck. 

“Please Mark, I- I need you, aaah,” Jinyoung whined, back arching off the table. 

Mark smirked, tugging on the younger’s length hard while simultaneously rubbing the sensitive tip; making the latter release repeated cries of pleasure. 

“You’re finally being so good princess, now lie back and let me make you feel good,” breathed Mark as he slowly slipped down Jinyoung’s pants. 

Jinyoung hissed as he felt his painfully hard length hit the air. He looked to see Mark gaze at it hungrily, licking his lips and the redhead wrapped a hand around it again. 

“You’re so beautiful baby boy, and you’re leaking already, fuck, I wonder how tight and hot you’ll feel around me,” Mark said groaning as he leaned down to leave open-mouthed kisses down Jinyoung’s neck. 

Jinyoung whimpered in answer, the complement going straight to his cock, making it twitch. Mark growled at that, his hands starting to pump him faster. The younger boy keened, jutting his hips up into the others hand. His whole body buzzed with pleasure as he felt pre-come leak from the tip. Mark hummed in appreciation. He dipped his thumb into the slit and spread the liquid across the head and down a vein. The action drew out a raw moan from Jinyoung as he felt shockwaves of pleasure rake through him. He shook uncontrollably and raised his hips to thrust up harder against Mark’s hand, tears pricking his eyes from the sheer desire radiating from him. 

“You’re so sensitive baby, fuck, do you want me suck you off now? I think you deserve it for being such a good boy,” Mark moaned into his shoulder, nipping at it. 

Jinyoung whimpered in reply, but shook his head. Mark lifted his head up and looked down at him in confusion. Jinyoung raised his shaking hands and pulled at the elder’s pants, whining. Mark got the message and chuckled, quickly shedding his pants. Jinyoung felt his mouth practically water as he eyed the other’s leaking erection. Before he knew it, he thrusted his hands out and pulled Mark in, causing their dicks to rub against one another. The action causing both boys to moan loudly. 

“M-Mark please, do something,” Jinyoung cried out as he continued to buck his hips onto Mark, the continuous friction of their erections causing him to moan loudly. 

Mark bit his lips and crouched down, head right in front of the younger’s hard length. Jinyoung gulped, heat flowing through his veins. 

“Eyes on me Jinyoung-ah,” Mark said, voice low. 

Jinyoung leaned up on his elbows and looked down just in time to see Mark take the tip of his cock into his mouth. He let out a shout, a string of curses leaving his lips as the intense heat of Mark’s mouth enveloped his length. He grit his teeth and one of his hands gripped Mark’s hair while the other rested on the table to support his own weight. Mark slowly took in his whole length, and Jinyoung cried out, his head falling back in awe. Hot pleasure buzzed across his whole body. Mark’s eyes were on his as the head of his dick head hit the back of the other’s throat. Jinyoung swallowed down a sob of ecstasy as his whole body convulsed with white-hot desire. Mark started to move, his head bobbing up and down as his tongue rubbed the underside of Jinyoung’s cock. 

“Aaahh – fuck,” Jinyoung sobbed, weakly bucking his hips up, his grip on Mark’s hair tightening. 

He tugged roughly at Mark’s hair and a groan of surprise and approval left the redhead and the action sends vibrations down his shaft. His whole body quivered and a desperate mewl left his throat. Mark started to suck harder and when he palmed Jinyoung’s balls, the brunette saw stars. Jinyoung squirmed, moaning as raw want engulfed him completely. 

“Mark, shit- Mark, so good-“ he moaned incoherently, withering around the desk. 

Mark grunted, giving him particularly hard suck and slid his tongue into his slit roughly. Jinyoung’s eyes snapped open at the action and he violently rutted into the other’s mouth crying out. He put his hand in front of his mouth to muffle the whimpers of pleasure leaving him as Mark sped up even more. Just when Jinyoung thought he couldn't take it anymore, the other fondled his balls while he slipping his tongue deeply into his slit again as the head of his cock hit the back of the elder’s throat; and he came violently, fire shooting through his veins as he screamed out Mark’s name thrusting shallowly into the redhead’s mouth. Mark’s eyes glinted darkly as he drank every last bit of cum the younger released. 

Jinyoung fell back onto the table, panting. He still twitched a little from the after aftershocks of his release. He dragged his eyes to Mark, and felt heat pool his member once more. The elder swiped his thumb across his swollen lips, wiping the cum there. He smirked at it and licked it off, humming. 

“You taste so sweet baby boy,” Mark purred, trapping Jinyoung between his arms once more.

He leaned into the younger, putting his lips by his right ear. He sucked on his earlobe once again, tugging on it lightly with his teeth. 

“You made me so fucking hard kitten, we need to do something about that don’t we? Do you want me to fuck you on this table baby?” he growled, nipping at Jinyoung’s neck. 

Jinyoung’s breathing quickened even more, and he arched hips as he felt himself hardening again. He licked his lips and looked down at Mark’s crotch, where his cock throbbed lightly. 

Mark tilted his head, quirking up an eyebrow. He followed Jinyoung’s gaze. A grin spread across his face once he saw what the boy trapped between his arms had his eyes on. He tipped the Jinyoung’s chin up. Holding his gaze, he pumped his member slowly. He released a soft whine at the friction. He heard the younger release a shaky breath at the noise. He stepped forward, grabbing Jinyoung’s hips and pulled him towards himself. The action caused their members to rub against one another again and both boys hissed in pleasure at the friction. 

“Fuck, aahh,” Jinyoung cried, wrapping his legs around Mark’s waist. 

“Tell me what you want me to do babe,” said Mark thickly. 

Jinyoung squirmed against him, the heat on his length making him lose all train of thought. He almost sobbed because of the desire surging through him in torrents. Never in his life had he felt want this powerful and thick. He could feel the lust claw at his insides, making him dizzy and breathless. His mind now a chaotic mess. He could not produce a single coherent thought other than the fact that he wanted Mark to ravish him and ruin him in the best way possible. He needed Mark with every inch of his body, every inch of his soul. He craved to feel Mark everywhere on him, in him, undoing him in the every way. 

“Fuck me, I need you so bad,” he whined, his member twitching hard against Mark’s. 

“How kitten? Tell me how,” crooned Mark against his neck as he sucked on his Adam’s apple. 

“Ahhhh, hard, fuck Mark ruin me, on this desk, and against the wall, just, fuck me,” Jinyoung cried as the other sucked on his collarbones now. 

Mark moaned in satisfactions at his words. 

“Fuck, baby boy, ok, lie back and let me make you feel good,” he cooed as he picked Jinyoung up, rubbing their members together one more time before laying him down on the desk and hitching his legs over his shoulders. 

He then reached into his pockets and took out a packet of lube and condoms. Jinyoung snatched the packet of condoms and chucked it behind him. Mark looked at him in confusion. 

“I want you feel you, all of you,” Jinyoung panted. 

Mark groaned at that and nodded. He ripped the packet of lube open and coated his fingers with it, and then his length. Jinyoung whimpered watch him stroke his dick, his hips jumping up in anticipation. 

“Patience princess,” Mark said thickly, still stroking himself, moaning a little. 

He coated his fingers once more before finally bringing his fingers to Jinyoung’s puckered hole, circling it. The younger’s breath hitched, a loud moan slipping past his lips as Mark finally slips a finger in. Having just had sex with Brad this morning, he didn’t feel any pain as he was being opened up. All he felt was intense pleasure as Mark pumped his finger in and out. Jinyoung’s hips shook as he pushed hips down to meet Mark’s finger. 

“Another one, please,” he moaned, trembling. 

Mark hummed lowly and slipping in another finger, speeding up. Jinyoung cursed as shocks of heat and pleasure ran across his veins. His mind a haze from the pleasure. He busied himself with grinding down, when he felt Mark's fingers brush against his prostate, he snapped his eyes open and a loud shout escaped him as pure white heat rushed through him. 

“Found it,” smirked Mark as he slipped a third finger in. 

Tears pricked Jinyoung’s eyes and continuous cries left him as Mark repeatedly brushed his fingers onto the bundle of nerves. Jinyoung felt tears fall down his face from pure ecstasy. He chanted Mark’s name like a prayer as his fingers sped up even more. He never could have imagined that pleasure this intense existed. He felt as if each nerve ending of his had caught on fire. 

“Mark, I need you, please, fuck me, I need your cock,” he moaned as he continued to push his hips down onto Mark’s fingers. 

Mark growled at the words, taking his fingers out and Jinyoung whimpered from the loss. The redhead then positioned himself below Jinyoung’s hole as it clenched from the sheer excitement of being filled. Mark tipped Jinyoung's chin up to his face and held his gaze as he slowly pushed into him. Jinyoung gasped as he slowly got filled. His eyes rolled back as his head fell back and he arched up from how full he felt. He bit his lips harshly, the friction of Mark’s cock inside him making him feel delirious. 

“Fuck you’re so tight baby boy,” Mark groaned as he grabbed Jinyoung’s hips to hitch him even closer. 

Jinyoung moaned in response, pushing his hips up to take in more of Mark. Never had he felt full, his head spun from the shockwaves of pleasure that throbbed through his body. When Mark finally slipped the final inch in, he stopped, staring at Jinyoung a darkly.

“You want it baby?” he asked with a husky voice that made Jinyoung’s dick throb. 

He whined in answer, nodding. Mark licked his lips smirking before slipping out and slamming back into him hard to the hilt with each thrust. Jinyoung clung onto Mark as the table shook with the power of the redhead’s thrusts. 

“Ah fuck,” Jinyoung gasped, jerking is hips up to meet Marks thrusts. 

The elder suddenly stopped, making Jinyoung whimper in protest. Mark winked and smirked as he started to move once more, but frustratingly slowly. Pushing in and then pulling out completely. Jinyoung arched his hips in an attempt to keep them connected at all times, but Mark just gripped onto his ass stopping him. 

“No darling, you need to tell me how badly you want me first, and how hard you want me to fuck you,” Mark said, voice rough. 

Jinyoung huffed in protest, but went through the command. 

“I need you so bad it hurts, fuck me please, hard. I want you to fuck me hard and deep and fast, I just want you, only you,” 

Mark moaned in reaction and his dick twitched in Jinyoung. 

“As you wish kitten,” he cooed, before slamming back up into him in one swift motion. 

Jinyoung screamed out and clung onto him as Mark rammed into him hard. The desk shook and moved about erratically from the sheer power of Mark’s thrusts. Moan after moan left Jinyoung’s mouth as Mark fucked him so hard that his head spun. 

“Mark, harder, faster, please,” Jinyoung mewled as he clenched his hole around Mark’s length. 

Mark cursed, a moan leaving him, as Jinyoung’s heat wrapped around him tightly. He sped his pace up by grabbing one of the brunette’s legs and turning him to his side. The angle made his dick go in even deeper into Jinyoung and the younger shouted his name out in shock. Tears ran down Jinyoung’s face as he felt Mark inside of him, thrusting into him so hard and fast that Jinyoung couldn’t produce a single coherent thought other than just the how good Mark’s cock felt so deep inside. Suddenly, Mark wrapped Jinyoung’s legs around his waist and picked him up, fucking into him while standing upright. Jinyoung put his arms around Mark’s shoulders as to not fall down from the power of his thrusts as he shrieked out. He felt Mark even deeper like this; the friction feeling impossibly more intense. He fist his hand in Mark’s hair as the redhead continued to piston up in him, harder and deeper each time he rammed into him. 

“You’re so pretty, so, so pretty baby boy,” Mark said breathlessly as he pulled Jinyoung’ s head from his shoulder to look at him. 

Jinyoung’s whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat, his dark hair rumpled, eyes bright and cheeks flushed red from desire. Mark crooned at the sight, kissing his cheeks.

Jinyoung’s mewled as the words sent a jolt of pleasure coursing through him. He stared into Mark’s dark glowing eyes, and a rush of indecipherable emotions flowed through him, making his chest hurt and muddling up his mind. His chest ached and his heart started to beat faster as he gazed into Mark’s glowing eyes. Something clicked in his mind, and he gulped hard at the realization. He craved the feeling of the Mark’s lips on his again. His eyes continued to flicker down to the redhead’s plump lips, which were open in pleasure. 

He desperately needed to feel Mark’s lips against his, melding and fusing them both together. He let out a shuddering breath. In any other circumstances he would never admitted it, but the feeling of Mark’s lips against his had always been his kryptonite. A strange feeling tugged at his heart. He bit his lips and pulled Mark’s face closer to his, eyes never leaving the other’s mouth. 

Mark’s eyes darkened as he felt the other’s gaze on him. He grabbed Jinyoung’s hips harder and hitched him up higher. An action that caused him to hit Jinyoung’s prostate dead on. Jinyoung screamed loudly, squirming as he felt Mark slam up into his bundle of nerves continuously. He wretched out a sob of pleasure, raking his nails across the redhead’s back. Mark was so deep inside him that he couldn’t tell where he began and where the redhead ended. He bucked his hips, grinding down to chase the elder’s hips, and nuzzled his head into Mark's neck and bit down on his shoulder to drown out the cries of pleasure shaking him. 

Mark peppered kisses down his collarbones making him snap his head up and look up at the redhead. His copper hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat, eyes are glazed up with desire and mouth open from the groans that escape him. The starlight coming from the ceiling danced over his face, casting a soft glow making him seem even more incomprehensibly ethereal. An unexplainable feeling washed over Jinyoung. Making him feel intoxicated and delightfully restless. Jinyoung gulped as a whimper escaped him at the sight of the ruby haired man. He raised a trembling hand as he brushed Mark’s damp hair from his forehead. Mark froze for a second, and then bit and licked his lips, his eyes meeting Jinyoung’s and something snapped inside of the brunette. Jinyoung released an impatient cry and slammed his lips onto Mark’s. Mark moaned out in shock against his lips and stopped his movements, freezing up. Jinyoung whimpered at the absence of friction and clenched around Mark, nipping on his lower lip and licking across it.

“Oh fuck it,” Mark cursed in defeat, kissed Jinyoung back just as impatiently as he picked his movements back up. 

Bliss coursed through Jinyoung, making him feel light headed from the ecstasy. The feeling of Mark’s soft lips against his sent shocks of electricity rampaging through his veins. He had missed this, he realized as he crooned at Mark nipping at his bottom lip. Jinyoung shook from how Mark’s mouth moved furiously against his own. Mark pushed Jinyoung into the wall behind and moved one of his hands to the younger’s twitching cock, pumping it in time with this thrusts. Jinyoung broke his lips off Mark to release a dredged moan trapped deep in his throat. 

“Oh fuck, fuck Mark, so good, you’re so great, so beautiful, fuck, just like that fuck me please,” mewled Jinyoung against Mark’s lips, as he got lost in a ocean of pleasure. 

Jinyoung’s moans and shouts filled the whole place. He soon latched his lips with Mark’s again and sighed in satisfaction as the elder licked into his mouth. Every single one of his nerve endings burned with desire and over simulation as he felt Mark slam up into him and lick inside his mouth, kissing him feverishly. Tears continued to stream down Jinyoung’s face once more as he moved his mouth against the elder’s. Never in his life had he felt this good, felt this magnitude of pleasure, and this much cherished. No one before Mark had bothered to make him feel so much. 

Brad rarely gave him enough attention, let alone pleasure. Most of the times Jinyoung had been left halfway fucked and not even given the satisfaction of release. 

He continued to release muffled cries against Mark’s mouth as the elder picked his speed up even more, rutting into him. Flicking his wrist, Mark slipped a thumb into Jinyoung’s slit and the younger released a scream of pleasure as Mark brushed against his prostate non stop. 

“You’re so breathtaking kitten, so damn gorgeous, who’s filling you up right now babe, who’s making you feel good?” Mark said in a deep, thick voice, nipping at his lips. 

“You Mark, you’re making me feel good, so fucking good, you’re filling me up so good baby,” whimpered Jinyoung, shaking from the sheer power from how Mark’s fucked him against the wall. 

Mark moaned at his words, moving his lips down to his neck and leaving red marks scattered across his pale skin. Jinyoung almost sobbed from the intense jolts of electricity that raked through him. 

“Fuck Mark, I’m going to cum, shit it feels so good, you’re so fucking perfect,” he whimpered, clutching onto Mark desperately. 

Mark sped up at his words, slamming his cock into him harder and faster with each thrust, hitting his prostate perfectly. He simultaneously sped his hand on Jinyoung’s cock too, nipping at his nipples. Jinyoung yelped and grind his hips down to meet Mark’s dick with each thrust. He felt the tell tale sign of heat pool his stomach. The redhead’s thrusts got sloppy and his dick twitched inside of Jinyoung. 

“Shi-shit Mark, I’m going to cum, fuck baby,” Jinyoung cried out, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“Cum for me kitten,” Mark growled into his ear, sucking it into his mouth. 

Mark then gave a particularly hard thrust, slamming the head of his cock dead on Jinyoung’s prostate, dipped his thumb into the younger’s slit and sucked in a nipple into his mouth, and Jinyoung’s blanked out. He came with repeated screams of Mark’s name as he twitched hard from the waves of pleasure that raked through him. He released all over Mark’s hand and his chest. Mark continued to ram into him hard and jerking him off, milking him as he continued to release. Mark fucked Jinyoung through his orgasm and as he reached for his own. Jinyoung collapsed into a plaint heap into Mark’s arms and whimpered and came again as he felt Mark cum inside of him with a gasp of the younger’s name, filling his hole up. Both collapsed onto the chair beside, breathing harshly.

Jinyoung continued to twitch from the aftershocks of his orgasm in Mark’s arms. He buried his face into Mark’s neck, shaking, feeling completely spent. As they continued to recuperate, Mark took ahold of his shoulders and turned Jinyoung’s face towards his. 

Mark’s dark eyes, now flickered with brushes of glowing blue splashes, they bored into his face, as if searching for something. Jinyoung’s heart beat erratically, his chest filling with something overwhelming and something that hurt. He raised trembling hands to Mark’s face cupping it with both of them as he leaned his forehead onto the redhead’s. He felt Mark stiffen underneath him. He stared deeply into Mark’s eyes once more, before leaning down and closing the space between them. Mark whimpered against his lips, before pressing them onto Jinyoung’s more and kissing him back fiercely. 

Mark poured out all his frustrations and hurt, and love into that one kiss. Jinyoung reciprocated just as hard before slowing down and leaning back to catch his breath. The brunette then leaned back down, kissing Mark on his eyes, nose and cheeks, peppering kisses all over his face. 

“Fuck, Mark, I love you, I love you so fucking much,” Jinyoung whimpered. 

Mark froze at his words, his face darkening. 

“Don’t lie to me Jinyoung, I’m not the person I was in high school, you can’t manipulate me anymore,” he said, expression hard. 

A flash of hurt spread across Jinyoung’s face. He looked down, smiling sadly. 

“Jinyoung look at me, you’ve hurt me, you’ve disrupted my life, I almost died because of you, even just today you’ve said some of the most hurtful shit to me. You can’t just tell me you suddenly love me now that we’ve had sex,” said Mark firmly. 

Jinyoung frowned, looking pained. 

“So what, you just used me?” he said.

“God no, I’m not like you Jinyoung, this meant something to me, this meant the world to me, especially since you showed that you wanted me to, that I have some sort of an effect on you. But I’m no fool, you can’t just tell me you love me after all you’ve done is hurt me for most of my life,”

Jinyoung sniffed, his nose clogging up as tears began to stream down his face. He buried his face onto Mark’s chest, sobbing. Mark let out a pained noise and pulled Jinyoung’s face back up, wiping his tears. 

“I’m so sorry Mark, so fucking sorry, I don’t even know what to say yet, and I have no excuses, I wish I could say more now, but all I can feel and think about right now is how much I love you, and how much I’ve probably always loved you,” Jinyoung said sobbing. 

Mark’s face twisted at the words, harsh breaths leaving him as he pursed his lips. 

“Jinyoung, you told me that in high school, and it had been a lie back then, it broke me, I can’t take that kind of pain again. How do you expect me to believe you? But, you never cried then, at least not in my expanse, or even said sorry to anyone at all, so seeing you cry is breaking my heart in two, and hearing your apology is making me hopeful to some extent. But, you also have to know that I still don’t trust you, probably won’t again, or at least for a long time,” Mark said, his voice trembling.

A stab of pain radiated in Jinyoung’s heart at the words, making him feel like he had been pushed into a sea of ice.

“Please Mark, please give me another chance, fuck, you’re ALL I can think about ever, every night you haunt my dreams. Every night all I can think about is how much I hurt you back then, hurt you NOW. It fucking tears me apart baby. I know I’ve been a shit human being, and I’ll tell you everything and anything you want to know. Just, don’t push me away, please don’t push me away, let me have another chance,” Jinyoung said holding Mark’s hands in his as he cried, tears blurring his vision.

“I-I don’t know Jinyoung, how do you expect me to after all the shit you’ve put me through? How do I know you’re not lying right now? And that the only reason you want me is lust,” Mark asked, pursing his lips. 

“I will drink the truth serum, you can ask me everything and I”ll tell you,” Jinyoung said desperately. 

Mark bit his lips, thinking. 

“Ok… ok fine, but only after you drink a serum that Youngjae made. And even so you’ll have to show me, win my trust back. Lets, let’s just be friends first,” Mark said softly, still seeming unsure. 

Jinyoung nodded enthusiastically, clinging onto Mark’s hands. 

"I promise, let me prove myself Mark, I love you,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry if it's confusing since it's from in the middle of the story, I don't have the whole thing written out yet. But, let me know if you want this story too along with Moon U. Chapter 1 for that should up by tomorrow or Monday! I would have uploaded it sooner but I have finals coming up so I'm a bit busy!


End file.
